1. Field of the Invention
The field or art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office pertains to "LAND VEHICLES," and, in particular, to dump trucks and to trailer towing bars. The drawbars are removable so that the tailgate may be open for dumping when and as the container body is tilted and the gate is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dump trucks are very well known and many of such trucks contemplate the lifting of the container body by hydraulic and like means. The end gate is often hinged at the top so that granular material may be dispensed from the opened gate. Often these trucks are used with auxiliary devices which are transported by a trailer member to the site of the job. Regular attaching means, in the form of ball and socket and like means, is a fixedly secured device. The problem in the use of such a device is with the tipping of the body and the swinging of the tailgate. The manufacturers of the trucks and their material hauling bodies have disclaimed and stated that trailer attaching means is not possible because of the swinging arc of motion provided by the body and tailgate. The present invention provides a drawbar that depicts a selected height for the attaching of a trailer. The trailer may require differing heights of attachment since the heights of the trailer front connecting tongue are at a selected distance above a nominal ground.